kelinci dan stroberi
by notGeniusLab
Summary: seisi sekolah menyebut mereka kucing dan anjing (meski rukia selalu mengoreksi bahwa dirinya lebih seperti kelinci dengan Ichigo si musang licik yang tidak berperikekelincian).
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia. Begitu dia sebut namanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka baru saja menduduki bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

Dulu, Ichigo terlalu jahil hingga tidak dapat menahan gelak tawa melihat betapa mungilnya tubuh Rukia. Dia meledek seharusnya gadis itu masih kelas 3 SD dengan tingginya yang tidak seberapa. Terlebih karena Ichigo bahkan memiliki tinggi setara dengan anak kelas 9.

Tapi ternyata Rukia tidak seperti anak perempuan biasanya yang akan menangis jika diejek atau mencubit pelan atau yang lainnya. Gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut langsung menyumpal mulut Ichigo dengan segenggam marshmallow stroberi sambil berkata, "Makan tuh dirimu sendiri!"

Ichigo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan segenggam marshmallow, juga tidak mempermasalahkan Rukia yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Ichigo adalah stroberi. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah sikutan yang sangat keras di perut dan kakinya yang diinjak habis-habisan sebelum Rukia melangkah dengan wajah tidak berdosa keluar kelas. Dari situ, Ichigo memiliki hasrat untuk membalas dan membalas. Rukia juga tidak mau kalah. Begitu lah bagaimana seisi sekolah menyebut mereka kucing dan anjing (meski rukia selalu mengoreksi bahwa dirinya lebih seperti kelinci dengan Ichigo si musang licik yang tidak berperikekelincian).

Lulus dari SMP tidak membuat keduanya berhenti bertengkar. Karena ternyata mereka masuk ke SMA yang sama meski berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Ejekan yang tidak pernah absen dari mulut mereka masih menyinggung tentang tinggi badan. Ichigo semakin gencar karena tinggi rukia bahkan tidak pernah melebihi dadanya.

"Padahal kau diantar dan dijemput dengan mobil mewah, aku tahu keluargamu pasti kaya tapi kenapa kau kekurangan gizi begini, heh? Coba lihat tinggimu! Seperti tauge! Hahaha!"

"Heh! Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi! Coba lihat badanmu itu, stroberi mana lagi yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari pohon kelapa! Kau ini bahan uji coba yang gagal atau bagaimana, sih?"

Setahun kemudian, mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Teman-teman sekelas mereka diam-diam berdoa agar masa kelas 11 dan 12 bisa dilalui dengan aman dan damai.

* * *

A/N:

pertamakali publish di fandom ini karena butuh asupan ichiruki mengingat lagi rame ichihime di mana2 :) doakan chapter selanjutnya bisa cepat selesai ya hahaha :)


	2. serangan jantung

**BLEACH milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

* * *

Kabar buruknya, mulai tahun ajaran baru bagi kelas 11-E akan menjadi hari-hari yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Meski telah diprediksi dengan tepat dan akurat serta direncanakannya berbagai bentuk antisipasi, itu tetap saja kabar buruk.

Tidak jarang Ishida dan Chad harus bersusahpayah bahu-membahu menahan kebrutalan Ichigo jika Rukia tidak sengaja menyikut ataupun menendang laki-laki dengan warna rambut nyentrik itu secara terang-terangan. Bersusahpayah dan tidak sengaja di sini memang perlu digarisbawahi.

Beberapa hari setelah ujian tengah semester, sekolah mendadak terasa lebih tenang. Murid-murid, guru, staf, sampai pengurus kantin menampilkan senyum penuh kelegaan. Sangat jarang mereka bisa menikmati hari yang damai setelah Rukia dan Ichigo menjadi salah dua warga sekolah ini.

Sayangnya, kedamaian penghuni sekolah tidak juga dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Sudah beberapa hari ini Rukia tidak terlihat di manapun. Meski gadis itu sangat kecil, setidaknya Ichigo masih dapat melihat ujung kepalanya yang hitam bulat. Bukannya merasa tenang, ketidakhadiran Rukia membuat Ichigo uring-uringan.

Mereka sudah terlalu sering adu mulut selama beberapa tahun ini. Dan selama itu, kegiatan mereka tidak pernah absen sebelumnya. Memang, Ichigo merasa sedikit khawatir. Apalagi Rukia tidak hadir ke sekolah tanpa keterangan sama sekali. Lebih dari itu, mulut Ichigo sudah benar-benar gatal untuk saling mengejek _lagi_. Pada akhirnya, dia kelepasan melampiaskannya ke Renji sampai mereka mempertontonkan perkelahian yang sebenarnya masih dalam hitungan bercanda bagi keduanya. Tapi tetap saja mereka dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Sehari setelah itu, Rukia kembali ke sekolah. Dia dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk memberi penjelasan tentang ketidakhadirannya selama beberapa hari tanpa keterangan. Setelah itu selama sisa jam sekolah dia diam saja. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih pucat, teman-teman mengira gadis itu sakit. Tapi saat Orihime bertanya, Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu bahkan mengabaikan ejekan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo ikut terdiam karena jika Rukia tidak membalas ejekannya, Ichigo juga tidak punya alasan untuk tetap mengejek.

Hal aneh selanjutnya adalah ketika pulang sekolah, Rukia tidak dijemput mobil mewah. Gadis itu malah berjalan saja dengan kepala tertunduk. Ichigo sempat berpikir keluarga Kuchiki bangkrut, tapi tidak ada berita mengenai itu jadi pastilah bukan itu penyebabnya.

Demi apapun, Ichigo bersumpah tidak berusaha mengikuti langkah Rukia. Hanya saja gadis itu melewati jalan yang setiap hari dilalui Ichigo untuk pulang. Diam-diam dia merasa menjadi penguntit meski sebenarnya tidak.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan agak jauh di depannya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk lesu, Ichigo melihat Rukia entah sengaja atau tidak menginjak tangan seorang pria yang terkulai dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang diinjak tangannya lantas berteriak kesakitan dan terbangun. Sekaligus membangunkan dua orang temannya yang juga mabuk. Ichigo sering melewati mereka dan tidak pernah mengerti kenapa pria-pria itu selalu mabuk sore-sore begini.

Hanya saja, saat ini bukan itu masalahnya. Pria yang diinjak tangannya berteriak menyuruh Rukia untuk meminta maaf sambil berlutut. Tapi Ichigo tahu gadis itu tidak akan sudi. Dia melihat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam selama beberapa saat dan samar-samar terdengar ucapan maaf.

Pria mabuk itu terlihat tidak puas karena keinginannya tidak dituruti. Lantas ia mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam botol kaca ke segala arah. Ichigo melotot melihat kedua teman pria itu ikut mengayunkan apa saja yang dapat mereka jangkau dengan tangan.

Sungguh, Ichigo sudah mulai berlari dengan niat membantu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat botol kaca itu nyaris menimpa kepala Rukia. Benar-benar nyaris. Sampai gadis itu mulai bergerak dengan lincah dan menumbangkan satu-persatu pria mabuk tersebut. Lawannya yang terakhir nyaris menusuk Rukia dengan pipa besi berkarat dengan salah satu ujung yang lancip. Andai saja Ichigo tidak tepat waktu, entah bagaimana nasib Rukia.

Setelah yang terakhir tumbang tak sadarkan diri, Ichigo menarik Rukia menjauh.

"Kau gila, ya?! Kalau kau tidak mau berlutut dan meminta maaf, apa susahnya lari dari mereka! Kalau mereka tidak mabuk, habis kau!"

Ichigo pikir, Rukia akan membalasnya seperti biasa. Dia pikir Rukia yang _normal_ akan kembali. Alih-alih menjawab dengan judes seperti bias a, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rukia mulai menangis dan di sela-sela itu dia berkata, "Kakakku sakit dan belum bangun sampai sekarang, Ichigo… ."

Ichigo begitu kaget hingga dia mendengking seperti keledai dan terjungkal ke belakang. Kaget melihat mata sewarna violet itu berkaca-kaca, kaget melihat Rukia menangis, kaget mendengar luapan kesedihan dalam suara gadis itu yang biasanya terkesan tegas kini begitu serak, kaget karena untuk pertama kali selama dia mengenal Rukia, baru kali ini gadis itu menyebut namanya. Ichigo merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung (walaupun dia tidak pernah merasakan serangan jantung yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia yakin jantungnya kali ini serasa akan meledak).

* * *

A/N:

hai. sebelum saya sibuk ngurusin maba jadi saya sempatkan ngetik hahaha. iya saya juga ga suka ichihime, ga pernah juga baca fict atau repot2 cari yang berhubungan sama pair itu. tapi meski ichiruki gak canon, pair ini bakal tetap di hati hahaha. kapal karam masih bisa jadi tempat yang indah. jadi, please jangan menyerah dengan pair ini. soal humor saya ga jamin krn selera humor saya payah www. btw panggil aja vin atau vino jg gak masalah. thanks untuk reviewnya! sampai jumpa :)


	3. fasciola hepatica

**BLEACH milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

* * *

"Ng … jadi, kau tidak sekolah karena kakakmu sakit?"

Mereka sedang duduk di tepi sungai ketika Ichigo membuka suara. Hanya beralaskan hamparan rumput yang lembab tapi tetap terasa nyaman. Melihat Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, Ichigo kembali bertanya, "Kenapa tidak member surat atau apa lah?"

Gadis itu mendelik sesaat sebelum menghela napas dan menjawab, "Aku bolos."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencabuti rumput. Berpikir betapa ini sangat memalukan. Mengaku bolos pada Ichigo sama saja bunuh diri. Stroberi itu selalu saja mencari alasan untuk mengejeknya dan Rukia baru saja member satu dengan cuma-cuma.

Sejurus kemudian, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia yang sibuk mencabuti rumput. Gadis itu mendongak dengan perasaan was-was ketika akan menatap Ichigo. Setidaknya dia bisa mengantisipasi ejekan meski sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membalas. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah sebuah ekspresi yang … serius? Ichigo lalu membuka suara dengan dahi yang semakin berkerut, "Jangan main cabut rumput! Awas ada _fasciola hepatica_!"

Titik. Titik. Titik. Kemudian suara jangkrik. Yang benar saja! Rukia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jadi mereka hanya diam sambil saling tatap tidak jelas. Masih dengan tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam tangannya dan kini diam terpaku di udara.

Lama-lama pegal juga. Jadi Rukia menarik tangannya perlahan dan meregangkannya. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka diam lagi.

Semilir angin sore menerpa dengan lembut. Begitu nyaman sampai entah kenapa membuat Rukia mulai bercerita. Padahal tadinya, meski Rukia tahu Ichigo penasaran tapi jika dia tidak bertanya langsung, Rukia akan tetap diam.

Katanya, yang selama ini mengantar dan menjemputnya adalah Nii-sama. Kakak ipar Rukia. Hingga beberapa malam lalu, kakaknya—Hisana, tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu tengah malam tapi Rukia tidak peduli dan dengan panik ikut ke Rumah Sakit. Bahkan sampai pagi menjelang, kakaknya tak kunjung membuka mata.

Nii-sama meminta Rukia untuk tetap tenang dan sekolah sementara pria itu menjaga Hisana. Tapi Rukia menolak. Dia sangat ingin menunggui kakaknya. Hanya saja ketika Nii-sama meminta untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia tidak bisa menolak. Karena bagaimanapun, Nii-sama telah begitu baik padanya.

Pagi itu dia diantar pulang oleh Nii-sama tapi menolak untuk diantar ke sekolah. Beberapa saat setelah Nii-sama kembali ke Rumah Sakit, Rukia sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Namun, bukannya ke sekolah, dia kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Hanya untuk duduk di luar kamar rawat di balik semak-semak dan mengintip lewat jendela (Rukia bahkan menceritakan bagaimana takutnya dia saat kakaknya mendadak dibawa keluar siang itu juga dan ternyata menuju ruang operasi, meski begitu setelah _pulang sekolah_ , dia pura-pura tidak tahu di depan Nii-sama).

Ichigo menyela, "Jadi kau pura-pura sekolah padahal duduk diam mengamati kakakmu lewat jendela dan sorenya kau muncul seolah baru saja pulang? Wow! Kenapa aku tidak pernah mencoba seperti itu ya kalau sedang malas … ."

Sejujurnya Rukia tidak peduli tapi tangannya menonjok bahu Ichigo pelan sebagai isyarat untuk tidak menggunakan tekniknya hanya karena malas. Dia paham membolos bukan hal yang baik tapi dia sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Jadi … ya sudah.

"Lalu, kenapa hari ini kau masuk? Katamu tadi kakakmu belum bangun sampai sekarang."

"Kemarin aku duduk saja seperti biasa sambil makan roti. Lalu kudengar suara jendela dibuka juga suara Nii-sama yang sedang menerima telepon. Aku mendongak dan menahan napas melihat Nii-sama. Lalu Nii-sama menunduk dan melihatku. Kulihat dia juga kaget. _Ah, iya, Rukia sedang bersamaku sekarang, Sensei_. Begitu katanya sebelum Nii-sama menutup telepon. Seperti itu lah. Aku ketahuan."

"Kubayangkan kau mendongak dengan mulut penuh roti."

Melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah tidak gagal membuat Ichigo terbahak-bahak. Dia bahkan sampai membungkuk memeluk diri sendiri.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih?"

"TIDAK! HAHAHA!"

Rukia merasakan dahinya berkedut jengkel. Dia bersumpah beberapa saat lalu dia tidak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk meladeni Ichigo jika cowok itu berulah. Tapi sekarang Rukia tidak tahan dan lantas menerjang Ichigo begitu saja. Mereka bergulat dan berguling-guling sampai akhirnya tercebur ke sungai yang dalamnya sedikit di bawah lutut Rukia.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama basah kuyup. Mereka duduk berhadapan, masih di dalam sungai dan terengah dan batuk. Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, sedangkan Rukia menggosok hidungnya yang sempat menghirup air. Tidak lama mereka saling tatap dan mulai tertawa sampai menarik perhatian anak-anak yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang usai bermain.

Petang itu, Ichigo akhirnya mengantar Rukia pulang. Yang disambut dengan menyeramkan oleh Byakuya yang baru saja akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit usai mengambil baju ganti. Tapi Rukia benar tentang Byakuya yang baik. Melihat mereka yang basah kuyup, pria itu membiarkan Ichigo mandi dengan air hangat dan meminjamkan bajunya. Byakuya bahkan mengantar Ichigo pulang sementara Rukia tetap di rumah untuk malam ini.

Di perjalanan pulang, Byakuya mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Ichigo. Karena sepertinya Rukia mendapat hari yang tidak buruk setelah beberapa hari bolos sekolah (buktinya gadis itu cengar-cengir saat Byakuya membukakan pintu tadi). Karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, Ichigo hanya memberi cengiran jenaka dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu mengatakan, "Tidak perlu berterimakasih, hehehe."

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan ke rumah Ichigo dengan mengobrol ringan. Lebih banyak membicarakan Rukia dan sekolah, sebenarnya.

Melihat Byakuya yang menyayangi Rukia seperti adik kandung sendiri (padahal sebenarnya adik ipar), Ichigo jadi berpikir. Bagaimana jika Byakuya tahu Ichigo setiap hari hanya mengejek dan saling bertengkar tidak jelas dengan adiknya? Ichigo bahkan pernah mencubit pipi Rukia sampai merah saat SMP. Jika Byakuya tahu, apa pria itu akan menggantungnya? Tapi Ichigo menepis pikiran itu mengingat kebaikan Byakuya.

"Kau sepertinya teman yang baik. Tolong jaga Rukia di sekolah ya. Kalau ada yang mengganggunya sampai dia terluka, laporkan saja padaku. Atau kau bisa menghajarnya langsung. Kalau orang tuamu dipanggil, biar aku yang datang."

Sungguh, Ichigo berkeringat dingin dan ingin menangis. Jika saja Byakuya tahu Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bisa disebut teman di sekolah (atau di manapun). Dia tidak siap menjadi stroberi bakar. Ichigo menangis dan berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya, _"AYAAAAAH!"_

(Tapi dia tidak menyesali kejadian hari ini bersama Rukia).

* * *

A/N:

Hai saya balik lagi haha. seminggu ya? yah, saya beneran ngurusin maba dari kemarin (ntah kenapa saya ngajuin diri buat jadi pendamping). oh ya, saya mau meluruskan sedikit, mungkin Haruna Aoi ada salah tangkap ya di chapter kemarin, ga ada adegan rukia peluk ichigo hehe. di timeline saya ada fans ichihime yg ngeluh tentan fans ichiruki yang ngejelekin ichihime ... saya harap kalian bukan salah satunya. btw somehow Eonnichee835 reviewmu just made my day hahaha. cuma, jangan ngejatuhin yang lain ya. makasih atas review dan dukungan kalian :)

.

fasciola hepatica itu cacing hati. hati2 kalo main2in rumput, biasanya banyak. bisa masuk lewat kuku kalian. ehe.


	4. bukan musuh

**BLEACH milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

* * *

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Itu yang dipikirkan warga sekolah. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu setelah Rukia menghentikan aksi bolosnya. Hari pertama gadis itu kembali ke sekolah tidak menghasilkan keributan apapun. Itu aneh yang pertama. Aneh selanjutnya yang jauh lebih aneh lagi, meski esoknya Ichigo dan Rukia tetap bertengkar tapi ada yang berbeda.

Pertengkaran mereka kali ini lebih kalem. Selain itu, mereka bahkan sering terlihat ke kantin bersama-sama. Makan di satu meja tanpa ada usaha saling membunuh. Oke, saling membunuh memang dilebih-lebihkan. Tapi mengingat sejauh ini mereka bahkan tidak betah berada di satu kelas dan tiba-tiba makan berdua adalah suatu keajaiban.

Tidak hanya itu, Ichigo dan Rukia pun mulai sering terlihat pulang berdua! Jalan kaki, kok. Tidak pegangan tangan atau saling rangkul juga. Cuma jalan biasa. Tapi tetap saja.

Banyak yang berpikir Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berbaikan dan perlahan akan membuat suasana sekolah menjadi aman dan damai. Sehat sentosa. Namun, tidak sedikit juga yang beranggapan bahwa ini adalah pertanda buruk. Pikir mereka mungkin akan terjadi badai, tornado, gunung meletus, kiamat atau apa lah.

"Wah, kalian sudah tidak musuhan lagi, nih?" Tanya Kanō suatu ketika setelah melihat Rukia kembali dari kantin membawa camilan juga minuman kotak untuk memakannya bersama Ichigo sambil mengobrol (ya, mengobrol!) diiringi sedikit cekcok yang tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Ditanya seperti itu, lantas keduanya saling tatap sebelum menjawab, "Kami tidak pernah musuhan, kok."

Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya merasa seperti dijatuhi batu seberat 10 ton dan dengan kompak membatin, _"Tidak pernah musuhan GUNDULMU!"_

Sisi baiknya, sekolah tidak perlu segaduh kemarin-kemarin.

.

Beberapa kali Ichigo ikut ke rumah sakit menjenguk Hisana (yang tentunya sudah bangun dan kata dokter sudah sedikit membaik) bersama Rukia sepulang sekolah. Kunjungan pertamanya mengharuskan Ichigo untuk mengucek mata selang 1 menit selama 1 jam. Wanita itu nyaris sama persis dengan Rukia. Hanya saja dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa, sikap lemah lembut dan anggun. Juga dengan pipi yang lebih tirus dan kulit yang lebih pucat karena sakit.

Tapi mau sebagaimanapun miripnya mereka, Ichigo tidak sampai salah membedakan. Katanya dalam hati, _"Tentu saja! Rukia yang segarang itu mana bisa membuat orang mengira dia Kak Hisana! Tidak mungkin, lah. Ha!"_

Tidak sadar beberapa saat lalu dirinya bingung kenapa Rukia ada dua.

"Ichigo-kun teman pertama Rukia yang aku temui hahaha. Aku senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan temanmu, Rukia-chan. Lain kali perkenalkanlah teman-temanmu yang lain," ujar Hisana suatu waktu. Alamak, suaranya tidak pernah membuat Ichigo tidak berdebar saking merdunya. Jika Hisana adalah seorang penyanyi, Ichigo rasa dia akan menjadi pengagum nomor satu wanita itu. Bukan berarti Ichigo menyukainya dalam konteks romantis. Sungguh, tidak. Karena menurut Ichigo, siapapun juga akan menyukai suara Kak Hisana. _"Pantas saja Nii-sama bisa takluk begitu!"_

Ya, meski tidak tahu kenapa, Ichigo juga memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan Nii-sama. Rukia benar-benar menularkan virus Nii-sama dengan baik.

Bukan hanya Ichigo yang mengunjungi Hisana, sebaliknya Rukia pun terkadang main ke rumah Ichigo. Berkenalan dengan Karin dan Yuzu, adik kembar Ichigo dan juga ayah cowok itu. Paman Isshin sangat baik. Pria itu langsung membuat Rukia merasa ada di rumah … dengan seorang ayah sungguhan.

Kendati Paman Sōjun menjadikan Rukia sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki, frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang tidak seberapa membuat Rukia masih segan untuk benar-benar menganggapnya ayah. Pria itu bahkan terlampau sering mengingatkan Rukia untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman karena Rukia kerap lupa dia harusnya memanggil Paman Sōjun dengan sebutan Ayah (bahkan setelah sekian lama Rukia menyandang nama Kuchiki, gadis itu tetap belum terbiasa).

Tapi Paman Isshin memberi kesan yang berbeda bahkan dari pertama kali Rukia mengunjungi rumah Ichigo. Rukia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bersama ayah kandung karena dia bahkan belum bisa mengingat apapun saat ayahnya meninggal. Hanya saja, jika ayah kandungnya benar-benar masih hidup, Rukia pikir rasanya pasti setidaknya sehangat rangkulan Paman Isshin. Atau lebih.

Pernah suatu kali entah pada kunjungan Rukia yang ke berapa di rumah keluarga Kurosaki terjadi semacam keributan kecil yang asalnya bukan karena pertengkaran rutin antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Sore itu tanpa diundang maupun memberi kabar, teman-teman laki-laki Ichigo yang sekelas dengan mereka datang begitu saja.

Benar-benar sebuah kunjungan yang mengejutkan. Masalahnya, waktu itu Rukia sedang tengkurap di kasur dalam kamar Ichigo sambil menggambar Chappy di buku tugas Ichigo. Tentu saja cowok itu kesal. Membuat mereka rebutan buku di kasur. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ichigo menjeblak terbuka dan masuk segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berteriak, "ICHIGOOOOO~~"

Saking kagetnya, Rukia dan Ichigo yang sedang rebutan buku sampai terlonjak. Berakhir dengan Rukia yang terjungkal ke sudut kasur bagian dalam. Kepalanya bahkan terantuk dinding dengan keras. Dan Ichigo nyaris menindihnya. Tapi jika dilihat dari arah pintu, posisi mereka benar-benar membuat salah paham. Uryū Ishida lah yang berteriak, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Lantas mereka berbondong-bondong menggotong Rukia dan menyeret Ichigo ke ruang tengah. Uryū, Renji, Tōshirō, Sado, Ikkaku dan Ashido berdiri membelakangi Rukia seolah melindungi gadis itu dan bersamaan memelototi Ichigo.

"Apaan, sih! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Mana nafsu aku sama Cebol itu! Tjih, dia bahkan lebih _rata_ dariku!"

Rukia merasakan dahinya berkedut. Lantas dia melongok di antara kaki-kaki teman kelasnya dan mengepalkan tinju dan berusaha meraih Ichigo namun tertahan kaki-kaki lain dan mulai mengomel, "Heh! Kau bilang apa tadi? Jangan asal bicara, ya! Kumakan kau!"

Keenam teman mereka akhirnya ikut ramai juga. Antara sibuk menahan Rukia yang melongok dari bawah mereka, menahan Ichigo dan menahan diri karena kaki mereka terasa geli. Bahkan Isshin Kurosaki yang sudah pulang pun tidak dapat meredam keributan sampai Karin berteriak marah dan menendang mereka semua (bahkan juga ayahnya) keluar rumah.

* * *

A/N:

maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan gak jelas begini. saya lagi buru-buru jadi bingung mau nanggapin review (tapi saya baca kok). makasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan kalian :)


	5. jamur

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku … aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki-kun!"

Desau angin dan nyanyian burung gagak menyambut pernyataan dari Orihime. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Degup jantungnya begitu keras hingga dia berharap suaranya tidak sampai terdengar oleh Ichigo. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Ichiogo masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan mata membelalak lebar menatap gadis di depannya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta. Karenanya ini membuat Ichigo bingung bukan kepalang.

Ketika Orihime mengajaknya itu bertemu di halaman belakang seusai pelajaran terakhir, Ichigo sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sini. Jadi, sekarang dia hanya diam dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Sampai gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan karena tak kunjung mendapat respon.

"Anu, eh itu … aku tidak—"

"Kurosaki-kun!" sergah Orihime bahkan sebelum Ichigo selesai berbicara. Dengan tangan saling bertaut gelisah dan mata berlinang gadis itu melanjutkan, "Sore ini mendung. Awannya gelap sekali … ahaha. Kurosaki-kun tidak perlu menjawab s-sekarang. Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum hujan turun. A-ah, aku … aku— aku duluan! Daah!"

Dengan itu, Orihime berlali dan menghilang di balik gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kebingungan dan menggaruk kepala. Sesaat kemudian dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti jejak Orihime untuk pulang.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh. Lantas dia mundur sebanyak tiga langkah secara teratur. Ketika dia menoleh ke kiri, jauh di sana tapi masih dalam jarak pandang yang jelas, dia melihat sebuah pantat terbalut rok siswi sekolahnya sedang bergoyang-goyang di luar semak-semak. Sementara badannya sudah tenggelam tak terlihat. Mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo memicingkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pantat itu menghilang tertelan semak-semak. Didorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Ichigo mendekat. Dilihatnya tidak ada yang aneh dari semak-semak itu. Pun dengan tembok belakang sekolah yang tinggi dan kokoh. Kecuali bekas rumput yang terinjak dengan brutal.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo ikut merangkak memasuki semak-semak seperti orang bodoh. Ini semua karena bau parfum Rukia yang masih segar menari di tempat itu. Ichigo bersumpah, jika dia melakukan ini hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia, dia akan mengerjai Rukia. Ya meski gadis itu tidak tahu Ichigo mengikutinya sih, tidak juga menyuruhnya ikut.

Setelah bersusah payah merangkak, Ichigo mendapati kepalanya sedang menyembul keluar melewati tembok sekolah. Rupanya ada lubang di tembok. Dan di hadapannya sekarang terlihat jalan setapak kecil. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon dan dengan keadaan mendung membuat tempat itu kurang pencahayaan.

* * *

Ichigo tidak tahu di mana Rukia, jadi dia hanya melangkah mengikuti jalan. Bahkan jauh di sana ketika dia menemukan percabangan, dia tidak ragu untuk berjalan kearah kanan. Entah Ichigo sedang menghayal atau memang hidungnya benar terus-terusan mencium bau parfum Rukia.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berjalan berapa lama sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu gerbang tua berpelitur. Cat pada besi-besinya sudah pudar dan sedikit berkarat. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Ichigo melihat-lihat melalui celah-celah jeruji. Halaman di dalam sana anehnya terlihat berkabut hingga dia hanya bisa menangkap siluet lampu taman dan sebuah bangunan.

Tidak melihat Rukia sejauh mata memandang, akhirnya Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Selama melangkah, dia tak lepas berdecak kagum melihat sisi kanan dan kiri jalan bebatuan yang dipenuhi pohon, semak-semak, rumput serta bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh acak. Tak jauh di depannya terlihat kolam air mancur yang tidak menyala. Tapi genangan airnya begitu keruh dan dihiasi dedaunan juga jentik-jentik nyamuk.

Dan di balik kolam air mancur itu berdiri sebuah rumah besar. Dinding luarnya terlapisi kayu dengan cat yang kusam. Pikir Ichigo, rumah itu pasti akan terlihat jauh lebih indah jika dirawat. Kemudian dengan berani dia menaiki undakan menuju pintu utama. Dia mencoba untuk membukanya namun terkunci rapat.

Tidak memiliki alasan untuk membobol masuk, jadi dia kembali ke kolam air mancur. Memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di air selama beberapa waktu. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat perkataan Orihime mengenai dirinya yang tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Menjawab apa? Seingat telinganya mendengar dan otaknya memroses setiap kata, Orihime tidak menanyakan apapun seperti, _'Hei, kau mau jadi pacarku?'_ atau apalah. Jadi apa yang harus dijawab?

"Aaah! Entahlah!" erang Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya dan memutuskan berjalan ke samping rumah tua di belakangnya dan menemukan jalan lain. Pepohonan di samping kanannya bergemeresak terkena angin diiringi suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak selama Ichigo melangkah.

Hingga dia berhenti dengan mata membelalak takjub. Halaman belakang rumah itu sama tidak terawatnya dengan sisi manapun yang sudah Ichigo lihat sebelumnya. Hanya saja yang ini jauh lebih memanjakan mata.

Tepat di tengah halaman terdapat sebuah meja bundar dari kayu dengan payung putih di atasnya. Menemani meja itu, ada empat buah kursi kayu yang bentuknya unik namun terlihat nyaman bahkan dari jauh. Tak tahan hanya melihat, Ichigo akhirnya berjalan mendekat melewati jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat agar rumput di sisi-sisinya tidak terinjak (tapi sekarang rumput-rumput itu bahkan sudah nyaris mencapai lutut Ichigo.

"Woaaah… ." gumamnya ketika mendapati meja dan kursi itu dikelilingi jamur seputih salju yang tumbuh membentuk lingkaran. Seolah memberi batas wilayah antara kursi dengan penghuni taman lainnya.

Awan di atas terlihat semakin gelap dan kilat mulai menyambar. Samar-sama terdengar gemuruh guntur dari kejauhan. Anehnya, meski suram begini Ichigo tidak merasa tempat itu mencekam. Malah membawa ketenangan dengan udaranya yang segar. Membuatnya tak bosan menghirup udara sebanyak paru-parunya sanggup menampung sambil memejamkan mata. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kok kau bisa di sini, sih, Stroberi?"

"OHOK!" lantas Ichigo tersedak ludahnya sendiri sampai matanya berair. Dia bahkan melompat ke belakang dan mendarat di sela-sela rumput karena nyaris menginjak jamur-jamur yang menurutnya sangat sayang jika dirusak.

Tapi yang membuat Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya yang memang sudah berkerut tidak lain adalah Rukia. Setengah badan gadis itu melongok keluar dari rumput-rumput tinggi di seberang Ichigo dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan dan tangan kirinya memeluk sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dan … berbulu?

"Oi!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kok bisa di sini?"

"Oh, tadi aku lihat bokongmu goyang-goyang di—ADOH!" Ichigo berguling memeluk kaki kanannya kerena baru saja tanpa aba-aba Rukia langsung melesat keluar dari rerumputan dan menendang tulang kering Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Pelipis gadis itu berkedut kesal.

"Apaan, sih!"

"Siapa suruh melihat bokongku!"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! YA TUHAN! Lagian bokongmu gak seksi jugaaaa a-a-a-a iya, ampun!" Kali ini Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo habis-habisan dengan wajah memerah dan adu mulut dimulai. Mereka baru berhenti lima menit kemudian setelah petir menyambar dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Lalu gadis itu mendekati pintu belakang rumah dan memasukkan sesuatu melalui pintu kucing. Dilihatnya gadis itu melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik dan memanggil Ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

Begitu sampai di depan lubang pada tembok belakang sekolah mereka, Ichigo membuka suara, "Omong-omong tadi itu apa?"

"Kelinci. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmph. Tidak ada. Kau masuk duluan."

"Kau sengaja ya mau lihat bokongku lagi?!"

"Cih. Enak saja! Duluan saja, lah."

"Berjanji dulu kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa soal tempat tadi dan lubang ini, oke?"

"Memangnya tadi itu rumah siapa sih? Kok kau bisa tahu tempat itu?"

"Janji dulu."

"Aish. Iya aku janji. Sekarang jawab."

Sambil berusaha masuk ke area sekolah, Rukia memberitahu kalau rumah itu milik Kakek Ginrei saat masih muda dan rumah itu sudah tidak ditempati setelah Paman Sōjun menikah. Tapi sejak SMP Rukia sering bermain di sana lewat jalan yang seharusnya. Hanya baru-baru ini dia menemukan akses melalui belakang sekolah dan diam-diam merawat kelinci yang ditemukannya di sana.

Ichigo sedang berusaha keluar dari semak-semak saat dia bertanya, "Kau tidak dilarang keluar masuk rumah itu?"

Rukia yang sudah berdiri di luar semak-semak menjawab, "Tidak. Kakek bilang aku boleh main di sana kapanpun. Bahkan aku diberikan kunci—ah! Hujan! Ichigo, cepaaat!"

"Serius? Iya, iya. Ini lagi dikit!"

Begitu Ichigo keluar, kepalanya langsung diguyur hujan yang sudah menderas. Rukia mengentakkan kedua kakinya dengan tas menutupi kepala, menyuruh Ichigo untuk lebih gesit. Mereka lari terpontang-panting sambil menutupi kepala. Tidak melihat Orihime yang menggunakan payung dengan wajah cemas karena sedari tadi mencari Ichigo yang tak terlihat mengikutinya ke gerbang depan.

Pada akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia pasrah, tidak lagi menutupi kepala mereka dengan tas dan berlari menerobos hujan ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang lebih dekat.

* * *

A/N: maaf, saya keasikan gambar buat inktober :D ini masih dilanjut kok, kalo sudah selesai bakal saya kasih tanda complete. thanks reviewnya! maaf kalo ada kesalahan, saya gak sempat edit :)


	6. bikin anak orang nangis

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo terlonjak dari lamunannya. Jam makan siang kali ini dia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Orihime. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan tanpa sadar malah melamun. Dia mengusap wajah dengan kasar dan menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika tanpa sengaja melirik ke pintu kelas yang terbuka—memperlihatkan Uryuu dan Sado sedang menarik Rukia yang kebingungan untuk pergi menjauhi kelas.

Sementara itu tepat di hadapannya, Orihime menatap dengan cemas. Ichigo bisa melihat dahi gadis itu berkeringat. Kalau boleh jujur, dia nyaris luluh dengan tatapan Orihime. Wajahnya yang imut dan terlihat begitu polos sedikit membuatnya tidak tega. Tapi dunia ini keras. Dan meski Ichigo akan merasa dirinya _sedikit_ jahat, dia tetap harus mengatakan ini.

.

Bunyi lonceng dari pintu toko yang baru saja dikunjunginya mengantar Rukia ke jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia baru saja membeli beberapa blok es krim karena merasa sore ini terlalu panas baginya. Gadis itu tidak berhenti berjalan meski sibuk memakan sebatang es krim rasa apel. Satu plastik penuh es dengan berbagai macam rasa yang lain bergoyang-goyang dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan es krim membuat Rukia terjatuh lantaran tidak melihat batu di depannya. Sedikit mengumpat karena es krimnya sudah berlumur tanah, dia akhirnya berdiri. Diam-diam melihat sekeliling takut ada yang melihat sambil membersihkan debu pada rok dan lututnya. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang mencolok di antara rerumputan di pinggir sungai. Apa lagi kalau bukan kepala Ichigo.

Melihat cowok itu yang terlentang dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mata membuat Rukia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih mengingat lututnya terluka, dia akhirnya berhasil menuruni undakan dengan selamat. Rukia sudah berdiri di samping Ichigo ketika dia memutuskan untuk melemparkan setumpuk es krim dalam plastik tepat ke leher cowok dengan warna rambut nyentrik itu. Membuat Ichigo mengaduh.

"Ohok! Sial, apaan sih ini dingin-dingin!" gerutu Ichigo, refleks menarik kantung plastik tidak berperasaan yang baru saja menerjang lehernya dan terduduk dengan kecepatan kilat.

Rukia hanya tertawa mengejek. Sampai lama-kelamaan mereka memakan es krim bersama sambil berbaring di rerumputan. Cukup lama waktu berlalu sampai disela-sela kegiatan memakan es krim, Ichigo mulai bersuara.

"Oi, Rukia."

"Mm?"

Cowok itu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap Rukia sebelum melanjutkan, "Gimana menurutmu kalau cowok bikin cewek nangis? Tapi sebenarnya cowok ini tidak berniat seperti itu."

Rukia langsung menarik badannya untuk duduk kemudian menjawab dengan mata menyipit memandang Ichigo di sampingnya, "Kau habis bikin nangis anak siapa, heh?"

Ichigo ikut duduk hanya saja dengan mengerutkan dahinya yang memang berkerut, "Aku bertanya bukan berarti itu aku!"

"Ya kalau tidak berniat seperti itu tidak masalah, sih. Tapi mending kau tetap minta maaf."

"Sudah kubilang bukan a—"

Suara berdebum keras menghentikan ucapan Ichigo. Tubuh cowok itu terhempas menubruk tubuh mungil Rukia. Sementara Rukia hanya melongo memegangi bahu Ichigo sambil melihat seorang cowok lain yang baru saja menonjok hidung Ichigo. Rukia tidak mengenalnya tapi yang jelas dia tahu temannya ini pasti sudah membuat masalah dengan cowok itu.

"Awas kau kalau berani membuat adikku menangis lagi!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo untuk kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Rukia masih melongo mengikuti arah cowok tadi pergi sementara Ichigo sudah duduk tegak meraba-raba hidungnya yang dia syukuri tidak kenapa-kenapa selain terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Tidak lama kemudian Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala, bergumam betapa Ichigo benar-benar tidak direstui untuk berbohong. Gadis itu kemudian mengejek Ichigo habis-habisan. Tapi kemudian dialihkan sepenuhnya dengan Ichigo yang melihat luka di lutut Rukia. Lalu menyeret gadis itu ke sungai untuk membersihkan kotoran di lututnya dan membalut luka gadis itu dengan plester yang selalu dimasukkan Yuzu ke dalam tas Ichigo.

Di perjalanan pulang, Rukia terus saja menanyakan siapa yang sudah dibuat menangis oleh Ichigo. Pada akhirnya cowok itu hanya mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis.

"Woaaaah! Siapa cewek itu? Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin cowok sepertimu bisa laku juga, heh?"

Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan dan bibir manyun. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak mendengar ejekan Rukia. Tapi mengingat gadis itu yang sedang kesulitan berjalan, Ichigo mundur perlahan sampai posisinya kembali sejajar dengan Rukia. Meski begitu dia tetap mengalihkan pandangan, menolak memandang gadis itu. Sementara Rukia tergelak sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Omong-omong Ichigo, meski kelihatannya tidak apa-apa, nanti tetap kompres hidungmu."

Sayangnya setelah sampai di rumah Ichigo melupakan pesan-pesan Rukia. Dan besoknya saat dia bercermin, di hadapannya memandang balik Ichigo dengan area sekitar hidungnya menggelap keunguan dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dia punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hidungnya benar-benar sakit, lebih sakit dari kemarin. Dan di sekolah, Rukia terus-terusan mengincar hidung Ichigo untuk dipencet-pencet (katanya biar cepat sembuh seperti orang yang amnesia karena kepalanya terbentur langsung sembuh setelah kepalanya dipukul lagi ala sinetron).

"ENAK SAJA! CEPAT SEMBUH GUNDULMU!" raung Ichigo yang kemudian dia sesali karena mengakibatkan hidungnya semakin berdenyut sakit. Setetes air mata terlihat di ujung mata cowok itu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, selamat tahun baru!**

 **salam kenal juga, Luzia :)**

 **bahasa yang sok imut atau sok metal itu kayak gimana ya permen lemon? hahaha**

 **thanks untuk semua bentuk dukungan dari kalian, saya sangat menghargai itu :)**

 **((btw saya agak stres project kuliah gak kelar2 hahaha capek ngurus codingan))**


	7. gone

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Baik Ichigo dan Rukia sebelumnya sudah membuat janji untuk melihat papan pengumuman kelulusan bersama. Mereka bahkan bertaruh siapa yang nilainya lebih tinggi harus mendapat traktiran dari yang kalah. Namun hari itu dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Rukia di mana-mana (tapi setidaknya dia lihat nama Rukia masuk dalam daftar lulus—untungnya sih semua siswa angkatannya bernasib sama semua). Pada akhirnya Ichigo menghabiskan hari itu untuk pesta kecil-kecilan ala anak laki-laki bersama Uryu dan beberapa yang lain.

Setelah itu, Ichigo hanya bisa berbaring di kamar karena terserang flu selama beberapa hari. Belakangan rasanya aneh tidak bertegur sapa dengan Rukia. Padahal Uryu saja mengiriminya pesan, kenapa Rukia tidak? Malas terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Ichigo mengirimi gadis itu pesan agar mereka bisa bertemu saat upacara perpisahan. Lama tidak mendapat balasan, Ichigo memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan hari itu tiba—upacara perpisahan. Tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak menemukan Rukia di mana-mana. Bahkan setelah acara panjang dan lebih banyak kesan membosankan itu nyaris berakhir pun dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Teman-teman yang lain juga tidak melihatnya.

Sorenya Ichigo memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Menolak dengan halus ajakan teman-teman dan wali kelasnya yang akan pergi makan-makan di sebuah restoran tradisonal. Di sela perjalanan dia menyempatkan untuk membeli satu blok es krim dan langsung memakannya. Tanpa sadar tersandung batu, hanya saja dia berhasil menyeimbangkan diri sebelum terjatuh (sayang sekali es krimnya tidak selamat).

Untuk beberapa saat Ichigo memandangi sisa-sisa es krimnya yang meleleh di tanah. Kemudian melihat riak air sungai di bawah sana. Melihat beberapa anak bermain di sana dan seorang yang sedang menyendiri lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Mendapati rumahnya kosong tidak menjadi masalah bagi Ichigo. Masalahnya jika menyinggung rumah, dia baru terpikir kenapa tidak ke rumah Rukia saja tadi. Tapi kemudian dia hanya berbaring di sofa ruang tamu sambil berpikir, "Ah, nanti saja lah. Sudah sampai rumah ini juga."

Ichigo baru saja merasa dirinya akan terlelap saat mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Dari sana terlihat ayahnya sedang menggendong Yuzu yang tertidur, diikuti Karin di belakangnya. Mata Karin yang sembab dan wajah ayah yang lesu sedikit membuat Ichigo kebingungan. Apalagi setelah ayah dan Karin berlalu begitu saja seolah tidak melihatnya.

Jadi Ichigo mengikuti sampai ayah sudah membaringkan Yuzu di kamar. Hanya untuk semakin kebingungan melihat ayah dan Karin yang terlonjak kaget ketika Ichigo bertanya ada apa dengan mereka dan sudah dari mana sebelumnya.

"Kalian tidak sadar aku di sini dari tadi?" kesal Ichigo. Tapi ayah hanya menghela napas lelah dan Karin terlihat seperti sedang tercekik. Kemudian ayah mengajaknya kembali ke ruang tamu, mengomandokannya untuk duduk di sofa tepat di sampingnya.

Ichigo biasanya akan menolak dengan berpura-pura kesal, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia menurut. Yang pertama ayah tanyakan padanya adalah kenapa dia tidak dapat dihubungi. Dia merogoh kantung celana dan baru menyadari ponselnya kehabisan daya dan mati. Ichigo bingung kenapa dia refleks meminta maaf untuk itu. Tapi ayah hanya mengangguk.

Ada keheningan sesaat sampai suara isakan menginterupsi. Ichigo melihat ke belakangnya dan di sana Karin sedang bersusahpayah mengusap air matanya. Lalu ayah mulai mengatakan sesuatu dan Ichigo merasa telinganya seolah berdenging dan napasnya tersendat.

"Apa?" Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat beberapa kali. Dan ayah mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi.

"Hisana, kakaknya Rukia … ."

Tangis Karin pecah. Ichigo tidak yakin dia mengerti cara mengedipkan mata untuk beberapa saat, jadi dia hanya menatap ayah dan Karin bergantian tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kak Hisana sudah tidak ada, katanya. Ichigo ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa.

Jadi dia berdiri, mengenakan jaketnya lalu memasang sepatu. Berjalan perlahan keluar rumah. Semakin jauh dari gerbang semakin cepat langkahnya. Cepat, cepat, dan Ichigo tidak ingat kapan dia mulai berlari sangat kencang seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Rasanya seperti beraba-abad sampai dia tiba di depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Dari luar saja dia melihat banyak orang yang datang dan keluar dengan air mata bercucuran. Ichigo merasa kebingungan untuk beberapa detik.

Tapi akhirnya dia berjalan masuk sambil melihat kiri dan kanan—pada orang-orang yang menampilkan ekspresi sedih. Terus masuk sampai dia bertemu Byakuya. Pria itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang terlalu tampan. Ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan akhirnya Byakuya menyadari kehadiran Ichigo. Dan pria itu menarik bibirnya, berusaha tersenyum. Namun Ichigo hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, masih tidak berkedip.

Byakuya menarik napas dalam sebelum menghampiri Ichigo dan membawa cowok itu masuk lebih ke dalam. Memperlihatkan padanya sebuah peti yang belum juga tertutup. Ichigo tidak ingin tahu apa isinya, tapi dia tetap melongok begitu saja. Hanya untuk melihat tubuh Hisana yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

Diam-diam Ichigo berharap wanita itu hanya tertidur dan ini hanya lelucon bulan April. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta tidak adanya tanda-tanda wanita itu bernapas. Bahkan ketika Ichigo terang-terangan melotot sampai matanya terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Byakuya bilang, saat pengumuman kelulusan Rukia, Hisana kembali dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Sebelumnya wanita itu bertengkar hebat dengan Rukia yang bahkan sampai saat ini Byakuya tidak tahu apa masalah utamanya. Karena merasa bersalah, Rukia tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar rawat Hisana kendati gadis itu menolak berbicara banyak dengan kakaknya.

Byakuya baru tahu pagi ini ketika datang untuk menemui Hisana sebelum bekerja. Tapi kata dokter, wanita itu sudah tidak ada dari tadi malam. Sekitar jam sepuluh, sesaat setelah jadwal pemeriksaan terakhir malam itu. Ichigo ingin bertanya tentang Rukia, tapi Byakuya sudah berbicara tanpa diminta.

Dia mengatakan malam itu Rukia tetap bersama Hisana. Semua orang menyadari gadis itu melihat saat-saat terakhir kakaknya. Karena saat kunjungan pagi para dokter, Rukia berusaha mengulur waktu dengan banyak bertanya dan mengajak dokter membicarakan hal-hal acak yang terkesan penting. Suster yang ikut bertugas saat itu mengatakan kondisi Rukia terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah pucat, mata merah dan bengkak, juga kantung mata menghitam.

Dia mengamuk dan terus berbicara dengan cepat ketika dokter menyadari ada yang aneh dan menerobos masuk. Untuk kemudian duduk begitu saja bersandar pada dinding karena kehabisan tenaga saat Byakuya datang. Dan untuk pertamakalinya Rukia memanggil Kuchiki Sōjun dengan sebutan ayah sebegitu lancarnya ketika menelepon rumah untuk memberi kabar.

Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya terasa begitu kosong. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan menurut saja begitu Byakuya menyuruhnya menghampiri Rukia. Dan kini dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar gadis itu. Lama sampai akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Di dalam sana gelap, hanya diberi penerangan sinar jingga matahari sore dari tempat Ichigo berdiri.

Ruangan itu kosong dan rapih, bahkan ketika Ichigo memasuki kamar mandinya. Rukia juga tidak ada di mana-mana begitu dia menjelajahi seluruh pelosok rumah. Kemudian dengan panik dia kembali ke kamar gadis itu hanya untuk mendapati isi lemarinya hanya beberapa lembar dress dan seragam sekolah.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak tahu kapan dirinya mulai berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Sekilas dia melihat raut kebingungan Byakuya tapi tidak sebegitu tega mengatakan Rukia tidak ada di mana-mana bahkan pakaiannya. Diam-diam Ichigo mengunci kamar gadis itu agar seolah Rukia sedang mengurung diri (yang malah membuatnya heran kenapa bisa tiba-tiba bertindak sebegitu jenius saat kepalanya terasa kosong—setidaknya bagi Ichigo itu sangat jenius).

Dia berlari ke seluruh tempat yang mungkin ada Rukia di sana. Mulai dari sekolah, toko es krim, bahkan pinggir sungai tempat mereka biasa duduk-duduk jika sedang bosan. Baru dia tersadar, mungkin saja orang yang sedang menyendiri yang tadi dilihatnya adalah Rukia. Dalam hati Ichigo menyesal tidak menyadari itu (seandainya orang tadi benar temannya).

Paru-parunya terasa seperti terbakar, dengan tangan bertumpu di lutut dia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sampai terbatuk. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya seolah tidak ingin berhenti. Bingung setengah mati apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia. Sampai dia teringat rumah lama keluarga Kuchiki.

Kembali Ichigo berlari. Mengabaikan kakinya yang sakit, paru-paru sesak dan tenggorokan kering yang menjerit meminta istirahat.

.

Langit nyaris gelap setibanya Ichigo di depan pintu gerbang besi itu. Dia mengambil napas sesaat dan meminum air mineral yang tadi dibelinya sambil lalu dengan rakus. Kemudian dia melangkah dengan mantap menuju halaman belakang.

Baru saja dia akan mencari ke dalam tumpukan rumput-rumput liar jika saja sudut matanya tidak menangkap bayangan tubuh mungil itu. Kuchiki Rukia sedang duduk memeluk tasnya di undakan menuju pintu belakang. Sebelah tangannya terlihat sedang mengelus sesuatu yang Ichigo yakin adalah kelincinya.

Satu hal yang cowok itu tahu adalah Rukia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya bahkan ketika dia duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Sampai dia menarik paksa tas yang dipeluk Rukia. Tapi mereka kemudian hanya saling tatap. Rukia tidak mengatakan apapun dan yang Ichigo lihat hanya tatapan kosong sepasang mata merah berair dan secuil belek di salah satu ujungnya (yang kemudian Ichigo bersihkan dengan mudah).

Ichigo tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Tapi dalam hati dia menghitung sampai tiga dan saat itu juga Rukia mulai terisak. Cowok itu merasa begitu sedih mendengarnya, dan ketika Rukia menangis kencang, Ichigo mengikuti.

Suara tangisan mereka membahana. Terpantul dinding-dinding dan pepohonan di sekitar. Angin membuat dedaunan dan rumput-rumput bergoyang, dihiasi semburat terakhir matahari terbenam.

Bagi Ichigo, mungkin saja ini tangisan terpendam yang tidak pernah bisa dia keluarkan saat ibunya meninggal dulu. Tapi selain itu, tangisan Rukia benar-bernar berpengaruh besar dan Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh bahwa dirinya baru merasakan kepergian Hisana saat itu juga. Bersama Rukia.

Lama mereka menangis sambil saling merangkul. Sampai hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Tapi kemudian mereka hanya saling bersandar memandangi bintang, membiarkan seekor kelinci kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa komando. Sisa-sisa air mata dibiarkan mengering begitu saja. Ditemani suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan malam lain yang sama sekali tidak memberi kesan menyeramkan.

Mulanya Rukia menolak diajak pulang. Tapi dengan kesabaran yang entah dia dapat dari mana, Ichigo berhasil membujuk gadis itu. Dengan syarat Ichigo harus menggendong Rukia begitu juga dengan tas gendutnya. Perjalanan pulang mereka hanya bermodalkan senter kecil yang tidak pernah keluar dari tas Rukia sejauh yang dia ingat.

Di sela-sela itu, Rukia bertanya kenapa Ichigo ikut menangis. Padahal dalam ekspektasinya, Ichigo akan berusaha menenangkannya dengan sikap lembut seperti di drama-drama yang ada, bukannya ikut menangis. Merasa tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong, Ichigo menjawab dengan jujur betapa tangisan Rukia benar-benar mengundang orang lain untuk ikut bersedih, betapa itu membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau mengakui seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak sendiri sudah tiada, juga bagaimana tangisan Rukia membuatnya menumpahkan segenap kesedihan yang selama ini dia sembunyikan sejak ibunya meninggal.

Untuk alasan terakhir, Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya. Berusaha seolah sedang memeluk. Tapi Ichigo malah menggerutu karena merasa dirinya baru saja dicekik. Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara lagi selama perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Rukia, Paman Sōjun dan Byakuya menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir. Rupanya mereka menyadari Rukia dan pakaiannya tidak ada di kamar (katanya mereka mendobrak pintu kamar gadis itu takut terjadi sesuatu). Itu membuat Ichigo meringis dan meminta maaf sambil mengembalikan kunci kamar Rukia.

Begitu mereka masuk, ternyata ayah Ichigo ada di dalam sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakek Ginrei. Mereka mengatakan Hisana akan dikebumikan besok pagi. Memberikan Rukia waktu untuk melihat kakaknya karena sepulang dari rumah sakit, gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan apapun dan mengurung diri di kamar. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat peti mati.

Namun sekarang, Rukia dengan tenang melihat kakaknya yang terbaring seolah sedang tidur seperti biasa. Dia mengelus pipi Hisana sebelum mundur kembali.

Malam itu Ichigo memutuskan untuk menginap. Ketika hari sudah semakin larut, dia melihat Rukia tertidur di pangkuan Paman Sōjun. Diam-diam dia merasa hatinya menghangat. Bukan hanya karena Paman Sōjun yang terlihat menyayangi Rukia seperti anak sendiri, tapi lebih karena wajah damai Rukia saat gadis itu tidur.

Entah kenapa Ichigo langsung menampar pipinya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai. Maaf saya gak bisa nulis panjang2 haha :D**

 **Dan sebentar lagi fict ini bakal tamat (tapi bakal jadi lama kalo tiba2 saya dapet ide baru buat diselipkan haha)**

 **See ya!**


End file.
